Cupcake Untuk Semua
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Molly selalu ingin hadiah-hadiah Natal darinya memiliki makna. Dan yang terpenting, Molly selalu ingin memberikan makanan lezat untuk semua anaknya! Untuk Infantrum Challenge: MAKANAN! Rnr?:9


Radio tua itu berkeresak pelan, dan sayup-sayup terdengar lagu-lagu Natal yang indah mengalun. Suasana di The Burrow hangat seperti biasa, walau salju berjatuhan di luar.

Natal memang tinggal 3 hari lagi.

Saat itu, Para Weasley tengah duduk melingkar di ruang perapian yang hangat, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ginny bermain dengan boneka rajutannya di dekat Percy yang berkutat dengan perkamennya. Sementara itu, Fred dan George sibuk bermain _Exploding Snap_ di pojokan, dan Ron mengutak-atik proyektil Quidditchnya.

Sementara itu, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, dan Charlie Weasley sama sekali tak sempat bermain. Mereka bertiga fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing—Molly merajut, Bill berkali-kali menuliskan hasil pengamatannya ke perkamen, dan Charlie berkutat dengan tugas Prefeknya.

Tiba-tiba, keheningan dipecahkan dengan suara salah satu dari si Kembar. "Mum, apakah Mum akan memberikan hadiah Natal yang sama seperti sebelumnya untuk kami tahun ini?"

Serentak, seluruh Anak-Anak Weasley—bahkan Bill dan Charlie yang sedang berkonsentrasi menoleh tertarik. Molly mengerjap bingung.

"Mengapa ingin tahu sekali?" perlahan-lahan senyum terkulum di bibir Molly. "Yang namanya hadiah tentu rahasia, dong, Fred."

Sebagai gantinya, George kini yang merengut. "Soalnya, Mum—kami tak mau bonbon ataupun _jumper_ lagi untuk tahun ini! Kami bosaaaan, dan lagipula persedian _jumper_ kami bisa mencukupi pasokan satu keluarga!"

"Benar, Mum!" Ron ikut-ikutan. Giginya yang ompong terlihat kala ia berbicara. "Kami ingin sesuatu yang original, sesuai dengan diri kami, dan hebat!"

Molly memperhatikan putra dan putrinya satu persatu. "Memangnya, kalau Mum boleh bertanya—kalian ingin dibelikan apa, anak-anak?"

"Sapu terbang!" teriak Fred dan George—bersamaan dan berbarengan.

"Sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kepenatanku," celetuk Charlie asal.

"Sesuatu yang bernuansa pelangi," Ginny menyahut.

"Oh, _merchandise _istimewa dari Chudley Cannons!" Ron berteriak.

Lalu sunyi. Molly menoleh kepada Bill dan Percy, yang tak berbicara sama sekali.

"Dan kau Bill, Percy?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak terduga," jawab Bill sambil lalu.

"Kalau aku, sih, tak perlu yang mewah-mewah—sesuatu yang bisa membanggakan Mum saja," jawab Percy, kelihatan sok bijaksana.

Molly tersenyum. Namun, ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya mengambil tongkat sihirnya, lalu mengurai rajutan _jumper-jumper_ yang telah ia buat.

"Jadi bagaimana, Mum?" tanya Fred tak sabar.

Molly menatap anaknya gemas. "Iya, Fred. Berbahagialah karena aku tidak jadi merajutkanmu _jumper _dan membuatkanmu bonbon."

Fred, George, dan Ron bersorak. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Molly telah menyela lagi.

"Tapi, hadiah ini akan istimewa—karena selain mengejutkan, hadiah ini akan membuat perut kalian tetap kenyang!"

.

.

**Cupcake Untuk Semua**

**© Beatrixmalf**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and I'm never, in any way, take some profits from this fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **Canon. Ginny 7 tahun, Ron 8 tahun, Fred-George 10 tahun, Percy 12 tahun, Charlie 16 tahun, Bill kerja(?).

**.**

**.**

Untuk Challenge: MAKANAN! di Infantrum.

-o0o-

Ginny Weasley membuka matanya ketika kepalanya terkulai ke pinggir ranjang. Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan manik coklatnya sesaat, lalu berdiri dan menyusupkan kakinya ke sandal rumah. Gadis kecil itu memasang telinganya bingung.

Kok, tumben ya, The Burrow sepi sekali?

Ginny meluncur keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, sambil menoleh ke sana-sini. Benar! Tak ada orang!

"Mum?" Ginny berseru agak panik, mata kecilnya mulai tergenang. "Mummy!"

"Di sini, Gin!" terdengar seruan Molly yang mirip dendangan, lalu suara kelontangan dan gerutuan. "Aku di Dapur, Sayang!"

Ginny menghampiri dapur dengan hati lega, dan ia berlari agak tergesa.

Lalu Ginny berhenti. Karena ia terlampau kaget melihat ruangan yang telah dimodifikasi Ibunya, menjadi…

Menjadi—

"Selamat datang di Nyam-Nyam _Kitchen_," Molly menyeringai, celemeknya bernoda tepung. "Sini, Ginny—tolong bantu aku menyiapkan hadiah Natal untuk kakak-kakakmu."

.

.

Ginny menatap segala bahan yang terhampar dengan takjub. Ia dapat melihat bermacam-macam bahan pembuat kue ada di sini: berbungkus-bungkus margarin, 2 kilo telur, gula kastor, terigu, soda kue, _baking powder_—banyak deh! Ginny jadi pusing.

Ginny menyipitkan matanya, lalu memekik girang ketika melihat tumpukan krim berwarna-warni dalam plastik dan wadah-wadah _papercup_. Gadis itu menari-nari menghampiri, lalu mengangkat krim-krim itu dengan tangannya. "Ini apa, Mum?"

Molly menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Itu _butter cream_, Gin. Semua yang kau pegang itu memiliki rasa yang berbeda-beda."

"Fungsinya apa, Mum?"

"Untuk menghias kue," Molly mengedipkan matanya. "Tolong bawakan aku _papercup_ itu, Ginny… iya, benar, loyang bergerigi kecil itu, anak pintar."

Ginny tersenyum senang, dan menghampiri Ibunya dengan antusias. "Jadi, kau akan membuat apa, Mum? Aku harap bukan bonbon."

Molly tertawa. "Memang bukan, Nak—kalian ini keras kepala sekali…"

"Terus, Mum mau membuat apa?"

Molly diam sejenak, dengan cekatan menuangkan mentega dan susu ke atas panci, lalu menatap penuh arti ke barisan _papercup_. "Kira-kira apa?"

Ginny menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Hm… _muffin_, ya, Mum? Atau _cupcake_?"

"Kau memang pintar, Ginny! Tentu saja ini _cupcake_—dan semuanya akan kubuat spesial untuk Keluarga Besar Weasley yang hebat!"

Ginny tersenyum, namun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu ingin melihat bagaimana Ibunya bekerja—menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan peralatan di sana-sini, dengan wajah dan tubuh yang belepotan adonan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan mentega di panci sudah terlihat mencair, Molly lekas-lekas mengangkatnya, lalu menyisihkannya ke salah satu mangkuk yang telah tersedia.

Wanita itu beralih ke plastik yang memuat telur-telur, mengambil dua butir, dan memecahkannya ke dalam baskom yang diapitnya di antara siku dan lengan. Kemudian, Molly menambahkan gula kastor, seraya mengambil _ballon whisk _untuk mengaduknya.

Setelah adonan tersebut berbuih lembut, Molly berhenti mengaduk. Ia menaruh baskom adonan, mengambil bungkusan terigu, coklat bubuk, _baking powder_, dan soda kue—lalu memasukkan semua bahan-bahan ke dalam baskom. Tak sampai di situ, Molly kembali mengaduk dengan lincah, sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya.

"Mum tidak capek?" Ginny bertanya cemas. "Memangnya Mum mau membuat berapa _cupcake_?"

"Dua untuk masing-masing anggota keluarga kita," jawab Molly riang. Ia meraih mangkuk berisi margarin yang telah dilelehkan pertama kali, kembali mengaduk, lalu setelah semua bahan teraduk sempurna—dengan hati-hati Molly menuang adonan tersebut ke loyang-loyang yang telah menunggu.

Butuh waktu 10 menit penuh sampai Ginny selesai menghitung. Kan Ginny baru belajar perkalian! "Haduuh, Mum, 16 _cupcake_ itu banyak, tahu!" gerutunya.

"Banyak untuk ukuran Muggle, Ginny," Molly terkekeh, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Ia menyihir baskom-baskom dan mangkuk-mangkuk agar kembali membersihkan diri, lalu serentak—telur, margarin, dan bahan-bahan lain beterbangan dan melakukan langkah-langkah yang persis dilakukan Molly sebelumnya. "Mantra-Ulang-Alik! Aku harus membuat _sample_ terlebih dahulu, tapi mantra itu akan mengulang semua proses dengan tepat setelah menngetahui sistematika prosesnya!"

Ginny hanya bisa melongo. 'Mum ngomong apa, sih?'

Molly tertawa. "Jangan dipikirkan, Gin. Nati kau akan belajar mantra itu di Hogwarts. Nah, daripada kau bengong, lebih baik kau membantu Mum memindahkan _cupcake-cupcake_ yang telah jadi ke kukusan."

Ginny mengangguk antusias. Setiap ia selesai memindahkan dua _cupcake_ ke kukusan, _cupcake-cupcake_ lain telah tersaji, dan setelah 10 menit bolak-balik, Ginny telah menggelesor letih di ujung konter dapur.

"Capek, Mum," komentar Ginny lugu. Molly kembali tertawa. "Tadi aku menghitung hanya ada 14 cupcake… 2 cupcake lain ke mana, Mum?"

Molly tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Dan itulah alasan lain mengapa aku mengajakmu ke sini, Gin. Ayo sini, kita buat dua _cupcake_ khusus untukmu."

.

.

Ginny mendekat ke meja bahan-bahan dengan lebih semangat, manik cokelatnya yang bening berbinar-binar ingin tahu.

"Nah, Ginny. Ini bahan-bahan untuk membuat _rainbow cupcake_," jelas Molly, mengarahkan tangannya ke tumpukan bahan-bahan kue. Di sana aada tepung, vanilla esens, _baking powder_, garam, telur, gula, dan apa itu yang seperti selai?

"Itu selai vanilla, ya, Mum?"

"Bukan," Molly tersenyum. "Itu_ cream cheese_, bagian yang paling 'menonjol' dari rainbow cupcake ini juga. Sekarang, perhatikan aku bekerja, ya, Gin."

Ginny berkonsentrasi dan memperhatikan Molly mengambil salah satu baskom lain lagi. Ibunya itu memasukkan tepung, vanilla esens, _baking powder_, dan garam, lalu mencampurnya dengan salah satu pengaduk.

Molly 'memanggil' dua butir telur, memecahkan cangkangnya, lalu mengeluarkan cairan putih bening—putih telur—ke dalam sebuah mangkuk, dan mengocoknya. Ia kembali 'memanggil' baskom lain yang ukurannya lebih besar, lalu memasukkan _butter_ dan gula;

mengocoknya sampai lembut. Lima menit berselang, Molly menuang putih telur tadi ke dalam baskom tersebut.

"Kau mau mencampurkan bahan-bahan ini, Gin?" tanya Molly, dan Ginny yang sedari tadi duduk manis, langsung bangkit dan mengangguk antusias.

Molly mengusapkan tangannya ke celemek. "Nah, Ginny—baskom yang tadi berisi campuran tepung, bawa ke sini dan kemudian, kau bisa menuangkannya ke adonan _butter _kita," Molly memberi instruksi. "Yap, benar begitu! Setelah itu, tuang susu UHT yang ada di dekatmu—_benar_, pintar!—dan aduk rata. Bagus, Gin!"

Ginny berseri-seri. Tangannya belepotan tepung, tapi ia menoleh ke Molly. "Setelah itu apa, Mum?"

Molly menari-nari untuk mengambil loyang _cupcake_ yang diselimuti _papercup_. Ia mengambil 5 loyang, lalu menaruhnya berjejer di depan Ginny. "Perlahan-lahan, Ginny… tuang adonan tadi ke loyang-loyang ini, sama rata, ya! Setengahnya saja, jangan banyak-banyak."

Kening Ginny mengerut mendengar kata _setengahnya_. Kenapa cuma setengah, ya? Tapi, toh, Ginny percaya kepada Ibunya. Molly lebih tahu cara membuat makanan enak daripada Ginny, kan?

Setelah selesai menuang adonan ke loyang-loyang, Molly memberikan istyarat agar Ginny menyingkir. Tangan montok Molly mengambil botol-botol berwarna-warni, lalu membuka tutupnya. Ia mendekatkan corong botol itu ke hidung Ginny. "Coba cium, Gin—apa baunya?"

Ginny membaui botol berwarna merah terlebih dahulu. "Ini ceri…" lalu beralih ke botol berwarna kuning. "Lemon, tapi samar-samar…" botol berwarna hijau, biru, kemudian ungu. "Melon, bubblegum, blueberry! Ini untuk apa, Mum?"

Molly tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengarahkan moncong botol-botol tadi, meneteskan beberapa tetes warna yang berbeda ke masing-masing loyang.

Ginny membulatkan matanya. Molly menerbangkan loyang-loyang itu riang ke dalam oven, bersamaan dengan memanggil _cupcake-cupcake_ yang telah mengembang—matang.

"Nah, Ginny, tugas kita hampir selesai! Sekarang coba kita lihat—apakah kita mampu untuk menghias _cupcake-cupcake_ ini dalam waktu setengah jam?"

Ginny memandang ngeri ke 14 cupcake yang berjejer di depan matanya.

.

.

Tapak-tapak kaki berlarian di The Burrow, teriakan-teriakan Ron terdengar sayupsayup, diiringi dengan cekikikan si Kembar.

Pohon Natal yang indah—walaupun tidak mewah—berdiri dengan tegap di Ruang Perapian, tampak kontras dengan pendiangan yang menyala hangat. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kado telah menggunung di bawahnya—menunggu untuk dibuka oleh Para Weasley.

Molly bersenandung pelan, mendorong kereta yang tertutup oleh kertas kado superbesar, dan seketika—ruangan sunyi senyap. Bahkan Arthur menurunkan korannya, memandang kereta itu dengan penasaran.

Hanya Ginny yang masih setia duduk manis di tempatnya; tersenyum penuh arti.

"Selamat Natal!" ujar Molly riang, dan tubuh gempalnya kembali mendorong kereta itu, memposisikannya di sisi kiri Pohon Natal. "Lima menit lagi kita makan, ya!"

Anak-anak bergumam penuh gairah, menatap troli berselimut yang didorong oleh Molly tadi. Ternyata Ibu mereka bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan membuat bonbon atau _jumper_ untuk mereka! Hihihi.

Tapi apa, ya, isi troli itu?

"Ayo, ayo, mari menuju ruang makan," Arthur tersenyum geli, menatap anak-anaknya yang memandang penuh ingin tahu ke troli itu. "Semakin cepat makan, semakin cepat kita bisa membuka kado-kadonya."

Ron bersorak, dan Ginny menari-nari menuju meja makan. Gumam-gumaman berdengung di sekitar meja, mendiskusikan hadiah apa yang akan mereka dapat nanti.

"Sepertinya Mum memang membelikan kita sapu, Forge," Fred tersenyum tolol.

"Ya, lihat saja trolinya. Sebesar itu sih tak mungkin memuat bonbon, tahu," George menyetujui dengan percaya diri.

"Mungkin Mum membelikanku kaos kesebelasan Chudley Cannon," Ron memainkan jusnya penuh harap. "Atau mungkin—"

"Stop!" Ginny memotong kesal, menatap kakak-kakaknya yang sibuk sendiri, tampak tak menyadari hidangan Natal telah tersaji di depan mereka. "Kalian ini! Makan dulu, baru ngomong. Aku _nggak_ mau punya kakak-kakak yang banyak bicara. Cepat makan!"

Molly dan Arthur tertawa, sementara semua kakak lelaki Ginny terkekeh lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan garpu—bersiap untuk makan.

Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar kunyahan dan kelentingan peralatan makan beradu, dan beberapa saat kemudian Para Weasley sudah bersandar di kursinya—telah menandaskan makanan, kekenyangan.

"Aneh," Charlie menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Makanan Mum tidak memberikan porsi seperti biasanya. Aku tidak merasa terlalu kenyang, loh, Mum."

"Iya," Percy menyahut. "Dan biasanya Mum akan langsung menghidangkan _dessert_ begitu kita selesai makan, begitu, kan?"

Molly tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, dan troli yang diselimuti kain putih itu melayang dari ruang perapian, menuju ruang makan yang dengan segera penuh sesak.

"Ini memang bukan saatnya membuka kado," jelas Molly. "Tapi hadiah ini merangkap _dessert_ kalian! _Accio_ kain putih!"

Kain putih itu tersingkap, dan melayang menuju tangan Molly. Kedelapan Weasley melongo, namun tak berkata apa-apa saat melihat kotak-kotak bermacam warna itu melayang menuju mereka.

"Fred," George mengerang seperti sapi melahirkan. "I- ini bukan sapu…"

"Memang bukan, George," Fred menjawab dengan nada yang sama. "Tapi, syukurlah, ini bukan bonbon…"

"Ini apa, Mum?" Bill mengangkat kotaknya penuh ingin tahu.

"Yang jelas sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau kocok, Bill," Molly menatap tajam putra sulungnya. "Nah, apa tidak ada yang mau membukanya?"

Hanya Ginny, Percy, Bill, Weasley, dan Arthur yang terlihat antusias. Fred, George, dan Ron bersikap seakan kotak yang akan mereka buka itu Bom Kotoran.

"Ah, tapi tunggu dulu!" Molly menyeringai, dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Bill. "Proses pembukaan kado dimulai dari Bill dulu, lalu Charlie, Percy—"

"Kami mengerti, Mum," Percy memotong jengkel, kelihatan penasaran. "Sekarang mari biarkan Bill membuka kadonya."

Bill mengangkat alisnya, namun perlahan-lahan membuka penutup kotak itu. Dengan hati-hati, tangannya menarik keluar sebuah loyang…

Yang berisi dua buah _cupcake_.

Semua orang menjulurkan kepalanya tertarik, bahkan Fred dan George ikut melirik. _Cupcake _itu berwarna hijau keemasan aneh, dan berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu. Di atas lapisannya yang berwarna hijau, ada dua buah koin emas yang berinisial _G _samar.

"Kau boleh menggigit salah satu _cupcake_-nya, Bill," jelas Molly lembut. "Dan _cupcake_ yang berwarna hijau namun tidak keemasan di sampingnya—itu harus kau bagi dengan adik-adikmu yang lain."

Bill masih terpana, namun mulai mendekatkan _cupcake_ hijau-emas itu ke bibirnya. Ketika sesuap cupcake lembut menyentuh lidahnya, Bill dapat merasakan makanan itu meleleh di lidahnya, bersamaan dengan rasa manis yang menyebar di seluruh mulutnya, semacam _cola _yang memberikan sensasi setrum di gusinya, dan—

Sensasi pahit pekat di tenggorokannya.

"T—tidak mungkin," Bill tergagap sambil mencecap remahan _cupcake_nya. "Mum, t- tapi rasa ini… ini kan…"

"Rasa Bir Telur Peri, ya," Molly terkekeh. "Dan jangan lupa untuk melihat keping di atas _cupcake_mu, Bill."

Bill tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Jemarinya beralih untuk mengambil koin di atas kuenya, dan pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca inisial di atas koin itu. Ekspresinya berubah aneh, dan Bill merona.

"Darimana Mum tahu…" Bill menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksud koin ini, Mum?"

"Koin itu adalah tanda selamat dariku, dan dari Ayahmu atas keberhasilanmu diterima di Gringotts," jelas Molly. "Aku sudah menyadari menyuruhmu menjadi Auror bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Itu bukan tempatmu. Selain itu… Bir Telur Peri itu untuk menandakan bahwa aku tak bisa melarangmu ini-itu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mencicipi bir itu kan?"

Sekali lagi Bill kembali terbungkam. Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika Arthur memotong, "Sudah, sudah, simpan kata-kata terima kasihmu nanti, Bill. Kelihatannya enam adikmu sudah tak sabar membuka kadonya."

Bill tertawa, namun ada sorot terharu di atensinya. Molly tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliran Charlie!"

Charlie tak perlu diperingatkan dua kali. Membuka hadiahnya, ia terlihat penasaran ketika mengeluarkan _cupcake_ dari kotak.

_Cupcake_ milik Charlie berbeda dari kepunyaan Bill. Kue dilapisi selai berwarna ungu yang nampak menggiurkan, dengan cacahan kacang almond di atas selai ungu. Aroma _blueberry_ samar-samar memenuhi ruang makan, dengan bau renyah khas kacang.

"Cicipi, Charlie, dan beritahukan kami apa yang kau rasakan!" Ginny melonjak-lonjak penuh semangat di kursinya.

Charlie memasukkan segigit besar _cupcake_ dengan agak tergesa. Ketika sepotong kecil _cupcake _itu menyentuh indra pengecapnya, Ia dapat merasakan teksturnya yang remuk di lidah. Belum lagi rasa _blueberry_ manis yang menyegarkan, dan renyahnya almond—membuat kombinasi manis-asin yang sempurna.

Anehnya, kok ia merasa dirinya lebih segar, ya?

"Aku membuat _Almoberry Cupcake_ untuk Charlie, berdasarkan pesanannya," Molly menjelaskan ketika Charlie menatapnya. "Blueberry mengandung Vitamin C dan antioksidan, sedangkan Almond mengandung Vitamin B dan seng. Dan tahukah, kau, Charlie? Tak lain dan tak bukan, _cupcake_-mu itu bisa memudahkanmu menghilangkan kepenatan!"

Charlie buru-buru memasukkan _cupcake_ itu ke kotaknya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyimpan ini selama seminggu ke depan, Mum."

Semua orang tertawa. Bahkan Fred dan George, yang sejak tadi memasang 'wajah ngambek terbaik' mulai melunturkan gengsinya dan terlihat tak sabar membuka kotak kue miliknya.

"Sekarang giliranku," Percy mengumumkan, dan diam-diam Si Kembar mendengus ke sup mereka.

Percy memasang wajah sok tenangnya, dan membuka kotak _cupcake_ seakan kotak itu adalah tempat mahkota Pangeran Charles diletakkan. Setelah _cupcake_ itu terbuka, semua anggota Keluarga Weasley dapat melihat ekspresi Percy yang kaget.

"Lho—M- Mum… kok _cupcake_-ku…" Percy tak dapat melanjutkan, hanya menatap _cupcake_ dengan fla berwarna coklat pekat muda yang sederhana. Tak ada _topping_, tak ada _icing_, pokoknya _simple_.

"Sederhana?" Molly melanjutkan dengan lembut. "Percy, kau yang berkata hadiah untukmu tak perlu yang mewah-mewah, yang penting membanggakanku, bukan begitu?"

Detik itu juga, Percy kelihatan kecewa.

"Lagipula, _don't judge a book by its cover_, kan, Perce? Ayo, makan _cupcake_nya!" Molly menepukkan tangannya, dan dengan lesu Percy menggigit _cupcake_ itu.

Rasa karamel yang manis dan kental langsung menyergap lidah Percy. Rasa kental itu meninggalkan sececap rasa pekat yang menyenangkan di muut.

Dan kenangan lama menyapa batin Percy. Ia dapat melihat dirinya dan Charlie, sedang duduk manis di sore hari di rumah Kakek Billius—dan ketika Percy memejamkan matanya, lelehan coklat mengalir keluar dari remukan _cake _karamel ikut tercecap di lidahnya, dan suara tawa Kakek Billius berseliweran di telinganya—

Seketika ia merasa rindu dengan Kakeknya yang telah meninggal itu.

"Nama _cupcake_ Percy itu _Ambrosia Lava_, dan Ambrosia adalah makanan Yunani yang bisa membangkitkan kenangan lama," Molly menjelaskan lembut. "Kau berkata hadiah untukmu tak perlu mewah-mewah, Perce, dan semua bahan karamel, serta coklat cair itu sudah ada di kulkas, jadi aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Dan kebetulan, kau sangat menyukai karamel. Yang terpenting—"

Molly tersenyum. "Dengan berkata spesifikasi hadiahmu kemarin—tak lain kau sudah membanggakanku, karena ucapan bijakmu."

Fred dan George kelihatan jijik, dan mereka bergerak-gerak tak sabar di kursi. Hihihi, padahal tadi mereka tak antusias, ya?

"Nah, sekarang buka milikmu, Ron!" Molly berseru.

Fred membelalakkan matanya, sementara George ternganga. Lho—kok mereka dilewati begitu saja?

"M—mum, tapi kami, kan, lahir setelah Percy!" protes Fred dan George, berbarengan.

Ginny terkikik, sementara Molly memasang wajah tenang. "Lho, kalian tidak tampak terlalu antusias, kan, tadi? Jadi, tak apa-apa dong, kalau kalian membuka kotaknya paling akhir?"

"Tapi, Mum—"

"Mum tak bisa—"

"Ayo, Ron, buka kotaknya," Molly memotong perkataan si Kembar, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Molly, kedua anak itu tak berani membantah perkataannya.

Ron kelihatan agak takut sekaligus senang. Ia membuka kotaknya dengan semangat yang ia sembunyikan karena gengsi, dan ketika keseluruhan kotak itu terbuka—

"MUM! INI KEREN SEKALI!" Ron meloncat dari kursinya, berjingkat-jingkat layaknya anak kecil. Semua gengsinya menguap seketika. "Lihat, _topping_nya dirancang seperti logo Chudley Cannons! Bahkan ada tanda tangan Gilbert Gray di ujung bawahnya!"

Ron tak perlu diperingatkan Molly lagi, karena anak lelaki itu telah menggigit sepotong besar kuenya yang berwarna jingga-kuning.

"Jeruk dan lemon, Mum! Dengan _cheesecream_ yang lembut di mulut, dan rasa segar, ini enak sekali, Mum! Sungguh!" Ron berseri-seri.

Molly tertawa kecil. "Masih mau tukar dengan kaos kesebelasan tim Cannons, Ron?"

Ron balas nyengir. "Tidak, Mum. Ini tak ada duanya—lagipula aku sangat menyukai Lemon! Dad punya kamera bekas, kan? Ini harus difoto, Dad, lalu—"

"Lalu Ginny akan membuka _cupcake_nya," Molly menyentil jidat Ron yang duduk di sampingnya. "Simpan antusiasme-mu untuk nanti, Ron."

Ron kelihatan agak malu, apalagi setelah ia menyadari gengsinya sama sekali terlepas tadi. Ya mau bagaimana, Ron adalah seorang fanatik Chudley Cannons, sih!

Ginny tersenyum lebar, sehingga sudut-sudut bibirnya menenggelamkan matanya yang kecil. Pipi gembil itu berkedut-kedut, dan Ginny setengah melompat-lompat ketika meraih kotak _cupcake_ miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotakku ini," Ginny berkata ceria. "Karena aku membuat _cupcake_ku, sekaligus _cupcake_ kalian bersama-sama dengan Mum! Tapi aku tetap menunjukkannya pada kalian!"

Keenam kakak Ginny menatap adik bungsu mereka dengan tatapan gemas, dan Ginny mulai membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah kotak itu terbuka, Ginny mengeluarkan loyang _cupcake_nya tinggi-tinggi seakan ia memenangi piala, dan seluruh Keluarga Weasley berdecak kagum.

"Ini _rainbow cupcake_!" Ginny berkata sebelum mencungkil—_ewh_—lapisan _cupcake_nya yang berwarna merah, lalu menggigitnya. "Lapisan merah pertama, aku bisa merasakan segarnya ceri di lidahku."

Ia mencungkil lapisan yang berwarna kuning. "Lalu, asamnya Lemon."

Hijau. "Manisnya melon!"

Biru. "Kenyalnya permen karet…"

"Dan manisnya blueberry!" Ginny membuka matanya, lalu gadis itu terkikik ketika melihat kakak-kakaknya menatap _cupcake_ miliknya dengan _mupeng_. "Nanti kubagi, kok."

"Nah sekarang—"

"SAATNYA MEMBUKA PUNYA KAMI!" Fred dan George buru-buru berteriak ketika Molly akan membuka mulutnya. Keduanya segera membuka kotak mereka dengan beringas, lalu…

Mereka tercenung saat kotak lain—berukuran sama, masih tertutup dengan sempurna ketika lapisan kotak pertama dibuka.

Kini Fred membuka lapisan kotak itu dengan lebih penasaran dan lebih cepat. Lapisan kotak lagi!

George merebut kotak itu dari tangan Fred sambil mencibir, lalu menggaruk-garuk kotak dengan kuku, agar lapisan itu terbuka. Lapisan lain menunggu di baliknya!

Begitu terus, begitu terus, sampai akhirnya lapisan kelima mereka singkap dengan terengah. Dua PASANG _cupcake_ telah berdiri di atas loyang, tampak menggiurkan.

Jadi, ada empat _cupcake_ di dalam kotak Fred dan George. Satu cupcake melekat ke cupcake lainnya—sehingga cupcake-cupcake itu terlihat seperti dua cupcake yang disatukan—_kembar siam_.

"Mum mau mengerjai kita, ya?" George terengah-engah memandang _cupcake_nya, memijat tangannya yang pegal. Bill, Charlie, dan Ron tertawa, sementara Percy kelihatan puas sekali.

"Tapi sekarang kita bisa memakan _cupcake_nya, Forge," Fred berkata penuh damba.

"Iya, Fred, kupikir ini tak lebih buruk daripada bonbon," George menyetujui.

"Jadi—" Fred menghela napas.

"—Makan sama-sama?" George menghembuskan napas.

Mereka bertatapan, lalu menyerbu _cupcake_ itu dengan gembira, jidat mereka beradu. Namun, si Kembar tidak menyadari Molly telah menahan tawanya dan atensi miliknya berkilat-kilat jahil—

_Prooottt!_

Semburan _fla_ menyemprot keluar dari astor yang menyembul keluar, membasahi wajah kedua anak itu dengan krim berwarna putih.

Fred dan George bertatap-tatapan, lalu serentak keduanya tertawa—yang langsung menularkan tawa mereka kepada saudara-saudaranya.

"Mummy kita memang benar-benar hebat," Fred tertawa sampai kehabisan napas.

"Belum pernah aku mencicipi kue sehebat ini," George terkekeh-kekeh begitu serunya.

"Ayo makan lagi, Georgie! Siapa tahu Mum menyiapkan kejutan lainnya!" Fred berkata antusias, dan mereka berdua mulai menggigit _cupcake_ itu.

Tiba-tiba, Fred terjungkal dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan suara muntah. Sementara George kelihatan menikmati gigitannya.

"Fred! Kenapa kau?" Ron berseru dari kursinya, cemas. Fred kembali ke kursi, dengan muka setengah mual, namun matanya tampak antusias.

Molly tak bisa menahan tawanya. Wanita itu meledak tertawa, lalu berkata penuh kepuasan kepada si Kembar. "Cupcake milik kalian itu kunamakan _Jockupcake_—alias kue mangkuk penuh lelucon. Pertama, fla putih akan menyemprot kalian ketika napas kalian menyentuh permukaan _cupcake_nya. Kedua, kesemua sisi _cupcake_ itu memiliki rasa yang berbeda-beda, dan kutebak—Fred tadi mendapat rasa Tahi Ayam, kan?"

"Huek," Fred menekap mulutnya lagi. "Ugh! Iya, Mum."

"Dan apa yang kau dapat, George?"

"Bistik Ayam," George menjawab puas. "Makanya jadi anak jangan kurang ajar, Fred."

Serentak, seluruh Anggota Keluarga Weasley bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Mum keren!"

"Cupcake buatannya juga keren!"

"Yeah! _I love you_, Mum!"

Molly tertawa. "Sudah, sudah. Sekarang saatnya menukar _cupcake_ milik kalian ke yang lain, ya! Saatnya berbagi~"

.

.

Molly menatap pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya dengan hati menghangat. Anak-anak Keluarga Weasley telah bertukar tempat duduk, saling menyuapi sepotong _cupcake_ ke saudara/saudarinya dengan gembira. Di sana-sini ada wajah-wajah penuh kenikmatan, dan Bill tengah berguling-guling kepedasan karena mendapat bagian _jalapeno_ dari _cupcake_ Si Kembar.

Sementara, Si Kembar yang menyicipi _cupcake_ kepunyaan Bill, tengah menggerutu protes. "Bill, kok _cupcake_ yang kami makan tidak memberikan sensai Bir Telur Peri?"

Bill menjulurkan lidahnya. "Memang bukan Bir Telur Peri! Mum hanya khusus memberikan ekstrak Bir Telur Peri di _cupcake_-ku—kalian kan masih jauh di bawah umur!"

Molly tersenyum diam-diam ketika mendengar percakapan itu. Tak mungkin, kan, seorang Ibu ingin anaknya mencicipi alkohol ketika masih di bawah 10 tahun? Hihi.

Molly bisa merasakan belaian di bahunya, dan wanita itu menoleh, langsung menatap atensi biru laut milik Arthur. "Kau memang Ibu yang hebat, Mollywobbles."

Molly merona, namun ia menutupi hal tersebut dengan tawa pelan. "Oh, dan aku juga Istri yang hebat, Arthur. _Accio_ _cupcake_ Arthur dan Molly!"

Kedua kotak meluncur perlahan, dan terbuka secara otomatis di depan mereka berdua. Arthur memandang kotak _cupcake_nya kaget.

"_Cupcake_ khusus Arthur Weasley adalah _cupcake_ yang biasa dimakan oleh Muggle. _Cupcake _ini memiliki rasa seperti salah satu kue Muggle yang terkenal, namanya crème brulee. Coba rasakan seperti apa makanan Muggle itu, Sayang."

Arthur tampak terpukau. "Dan kepunyaanmu?"

Molly tersenyum lembut. "_Cupcake_-ku lebih sederhana. Hanya memiliki ekstrak teh rosella yang hangat dan manis saja, dan apa kau tahu maknanya, Arthur?"

Arthur menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Molly memejamkan matanya, kemudian menggigit _cupcake_nya, merasakan rasa teh yang menguar dalam mulutnya, membawa kehangatan dan manisnya Natal, serta aroma _mistletoe_ dan daun _holly_ yang menenangkan.

"Makna dari _cupcake_ku ini adalah—"

Molly membuka matanya; menatap anak-anaknya penuh sayang. "Agar pada setiap Natal yang akan datang, aku masih dikaruniai kehidupan untuk duduk di depan keluargaku… sambil menghirup hangatnya teh rosella, ditemani oleh suami yang setia."

.

.

_**Jika kau adalah salah satu anak keluarga Weasley, cupcake milik siapa yang akan kau pilih?**_

_._

_._

~o0:;Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru 2013!;:0o~

.

.

**F****i****n****i****t****e.**

_Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:_

Ehm, sebenarnya Bea bingung mau publish fic ini ketika Hari Ibu, ketika Hari Natal, atau ketika Tahun Baru—tapi malah ga terwujud tiga-tiganya, orz ;;_;;

Jadiiii, fic ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk celenj 'MAKANAN!', tanpa memperingati hari penting apa-apa XD XD

Dan semoga fic ini bisa dimasukkin ke entri, ya^^

4027 word (without CCSL)

**Jakarta, 26 Desember 2012, 20:24,**

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia_,

Bea.


End file.
